


Stubborn Regret

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Joshua suffers in silence after his mother’s death, deciding he doesn’t deserve time for grief. Natasha won’t accept that.





	Stubborn Regret

**Author's Note:**

> JOSHUA DESERVED TO GRIEVE TOO OKAY

The past few days had been a blur. Upon reaching Jehanna, princess Eirika and her army were quick to discover the shocking news that Grado’s forces had already taken over, ultimately destroying the Sacred Stone that had been kept away by queen Ismaire. While she would not give it up without a fight, she was ultimately slain for the gem. With her dying breath, she spoke her final wish: to see her beloved son just one more time. 

Much to the group’s surprise, her son was revealed to be Joshua, the gambling sword fighter that accompanied them back when Eirika started out on her journey. A heartwarming yet gut wrenching reunion to witness, Ismaire spoke of her regrets for putting more of her focus on being queen rather than Joshua’s mother, while he apologized for leaving on such short notice years ago. With the last of her strength, she bestowed Jehanna’s Sacred Relics upon him and his companions. She passed just moments later.

While Joshua felt a heaviness in his heart upon seeing his mother’s body turn lifeless and cold, there was still work to be done. More of Grado’s forces were just outside, ready to attack at any moment. He readied his sword, holding nothing back against his enemies, one of which was an old friend of his and his mother’s killer. They exchanged words, with Caellach confessing to the killing and Joshua calmly, but firmly informing the axe wielder that he would now have to kill him.

Upon reuniting with Prince Ephraim and his troops, the group set out to take back Renais. Evening had arrived and with it, everyone decided to rest for the night. Joshua sat in his tent, thoughts of everything that happened in the day playing through his mind as he polished Audhumla, the blade that his mother entrusted to him. Suddenly, he heard his tent flap being pulled back, and he looked up to find Natasha, the beautiful cleric he met in Serafew while hoping to test his luck in the arena. Her golden blonde locks fell along her shoulders, the hood on her robes being left down. He wasn’t sure how it was, but she seemed to become more radiant with each moment the pair spent together.

“Good timing.” He spoke, smiling faintly at her. He set the sword down, picking up the tome that came along with it, Excalibur. “I’m aware that you’re sharing a tent with Lute, and I was hoping to give her this. She would certainly make great use of it.”

“That she would.” Natasha replied, letting out a small laugh as she sat down in front of him. “I just wanted to see how you are. We haven’t had a chance to speak with one another since we arrived in Jehanna. I never realized you were their crown prince.”

“It’s not really something I openly spoke of, so I don’t blame you for not knowing.” He chuckled.

“Joshua…” She breathed, her expression and the tone of her voice turning serious. “Your mother… Even near death, she seemed beautiful and graceful. I’m sorry we couldn’t save her.”

Upon hearing her apology, his heart dropped to his stomach. With his eyes locked on her, he noted that she couldn’t meet his gaze, the sadness in her face paining him like daggers to the heart. What did she have to apologize for? While Natasha may have been from Grado herself, she was not the one responsible for his mother’s demise.

“It’s… it’s not your fault.” He uttered. “Her wounds were too grave for any of the staves in our possession.”

“Still, that is not something you should have had to see.” Natasha said. “Plus, to have no time for grief is something I would never wish upon anyone.”

He simply scoffed at the thought of mourning.

“I don’t deserve to grieve.”

“What?” Natasha gawped, clutching a hand against her chest. “Of course you do… Why would you say that?”

“Because she needed me, and I deserted her.” He bluntly told her, seething at himself. “I was only thinking of myself when I left all those years ago. I didn’t want the responsibility of being royalty; all I wanted was to see the world for myself, but not once did I think of how that would affect her. Now she is no longer, and Jehanna’s sacred stone is in pieces, because I wasn’t there to protect her from Caellach.”

There was a wavering in his voice as he spoke out that last statement, and he silently cursed himself for letting his emotions take hold of him. He couldn’t bear to look in the eyes of the cleric sitting before him, fearing that emotion would spill out of him foolishly. Natasha saw this as him needing much more comfort than he let on. She slowly approached him more closely, a hint of hesitation in her actions as she lifted her arms up, pulling the swordsman into an embrace and letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She heard quiet gasps and shuddering breaths escape his lips, the fabric from her robes becoming damp along the shoulder Joshua had buried his face in.

“And despite all of that, she was as delighted as she could be in her final moments to see you again.” Natasha cooed, stroking the back of his head gently as his hat fell off. “She loved you so much, no questions asked, and I believe she would have rather had it be her than you, because a mother would do anything for her children. She would have done anything to ensure your safety, Joshua…”

He simply held her tighter in response, choking back the sobs that threatened to leave his mouth, as he did not want to seem childish in this moment, no matter how much he was hurting. Hot tears began falling more rapidly, nearly soaking the part of her robes his face was leaning against. She slowly and gently rubbed his back, bringing him closer in her arms.

“Shh… Just let it all out.” She whispered. “Take as much time as you need. I will not leave you here to mourn by yourself. I promise.”


End file.
